Kore Kara da! (Tengoku no Kaihō AS018)/Lyrics
Color Code guide: , , , , , Unless noted otherwise, the Romaji, Kanji and English translations are taken from http://projecthello.com/. Kore Kara da! Romaji + CC= Kiraboshi, ima kagayake! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Akogareteta basho de mada yume no tochuu yellow|Kao}}/ Motto umaku naritai kabe wa atsukute greenyellow|Nat}}/ Mata PURESSHAA jishin wa MAINASU kyokugen #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Minna kara oitekibori no kibun yellow|Kao}}/ Omoitsumetemo nanni mo kawannai #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Konna nakama to deaeta guuzen greenyellow|Nat}}/ Wo Yeah! (#006eff|Hit}}/ / Arata na kaze fuku tobira oshiake tsukisusundekou) Honban wa korekara da! ima kara da! ZERO kara da! Honki dasou korekara da! ima kara da! koko kara da! Kiraboshi, ima kagayake! yellow|Kao}}/ CHARENJI shitai koto ga afuresugite greenyellow|Nat}}/ Hajimete wo manTAN ni tsumekondeta ne #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Ano koro mitai yokubatte chikara nuite greenyellow|Nat}}/ Junsui ni tanoshinde yukitai na yellow|Kao}}/ Souda GAMUSHARA tsuppashiru koto no #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Kokochiyosa, motto kanjite yukitai greenyellow|Nat}}/ Fly High! (#006eff|Hit}}/ / Jibun no egao de dareka no koto egao ni shitai) Kiai de korekara da! ima kara da! tanoshimi da! Nandodemo korekara da! ima kara da! misetai na! Kiraboshi, ima kagayake! Honban wa korekara da! Nandodemo korekara da! Yakusoku korekara da! choukeshi da! hecchara da! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Kagayake! Korekara da! Ima kara da! Tanoshimi da! Korekara da! Ima kara da! Misetai na! |-|Kanji= 綺羅星、いま輝け！ 憧れてた場所で　まだ夢の途中 もっと上手くなりたい　壁は厚くて またプレッシャー　自信はマイナス極限 みんなから置いてきぼりの気分 思い詰めても何にも変わんない (ちょっと初心を思い返そう) こんな仲間と出逢えた偶然 (手放せない側にいたい) 落ち込んでばかりの毎日って損してない？　Wo Yeah！ (新たな風吹く扉押し開け　突き進んでこう) 本番は　これからだ！ 失敗も糧に　今からだ！ 後悔乗り越えて　ゼロからだ！ 戻れぬ過去を悩んじゃ勿体ない 本気だそう　これからだ！ 勝っても負けても　今からだ！ いつでも未来は　ここからだ！ ダメ元でいいじゃん 綺羅星、いま輝け！ チャレンジしたいことが溢れすぎて 初めてを満タンに詰め込んでたね あの頃みたい　欲張って　力抜いて 純粋に楽しんでゆきたいな そうだ　ガムシャラ突っ走ることの (無我夢中で前だけ見て) 心地よさ、もっと感じてゆきたい (ドキドキしてワクワクして) 伝えたい想い抱き　大空へ飛び立とう！　Fly High！ (自分の笑顔で誰かのこと　笑顔にしたい) 気合いで　これからだ！ チャンスに備えて　今からだ！ 見せ場は取っとこう　楽しみだ！ 見えない未来を悩んじゃ勿体ない 何度でも　これからだ！ めげてもしょげても　今からだ！ 君にもいいとこ　魅せたいな！ 努力は裏切んない 綺羅星、いま輝け！ 本番は　これからだ！ 失敗も糧に　今からだ！ 後悔乗り越えて　ゼロからだ！ 戻れぬ過去を悩んじゃ勿体ない 何度でも　これからだ！ めげてもしょげても　今からだ！ 君にもいいとこ　魅せたいな！ 努力は裏切んない 証明したいよ 約束　これからだ！ 泣いても笑っても　帳消しだ！ ヤなこと増えても　へっちゃらだ！ 歓びも増える 綺羅星、いま輝け！ 輝け！ これからだ！今からだ！楽しみだ！ これからだ！今からだ！魅せたいな！ |-|English= TBA Beginner The Romaji, Kanji and English translation are taken from http://stage48.net/studio48. Romaji + CC= yellow|Kao}}/ / kinou made no keiken to ka yellow|Kao}}/ / chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake #006eff|Hit}}/ / kaze wa itsumo toorisugite #006eff|Hit}}/ / ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo magenta|Ake}}/ atarashii michi wo sagase! greenyellow|Nat}}/ hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! yellow|Kao}}/ fuseta me wo ageta toki ni yellow|Kao}}/ / ZERO ni narunda bokura wa yume miteru ka? mirai wo shinjite iru ka? yellow|Kao}}/ / kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu yellow|Kao}}/ / muteppou na mama ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? kodomo no you ni massara ni... #006eff|Hit}}/ / shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou Change your mind Change your mind nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner! yellow|Kao}}/ / shippai shite haji wo kaite yellow|Kao}}/ / kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte #006eff|Hit}}/ / anna omoi nido to iya da to #006eff|Hit}}/ / kashikoku natta otonatachi yo magenta|Ake}}/ CHARENJI wa bakageta koto greenyellow|Nat}}/ RISUKU kaihi suru you ni yellow|Kao}}/ oroka na keisan shite yellow|Kao}}/ / nani wo mamoru no? bokura wa ikite iru ka? ashita mo ikite itai ka? #006eff|Hit}}/ / wakatta furi shite shitta kaburi de #006eff|Hit}}/ / yume mo hisashiburi sou bokura wa ikite iru ka? inochi muda ni shitenai ka? yellow|Kao}}/ / myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Together! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Right away! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Together! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Right away! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ furui PEEJI wa yaburisutero greenyellow|Nat}}/ / / saa hajimeyou ze! We can be reborn all the time bokura wa yume miteru ka? mirai wo shinjite iru ka? yellow|Kao}}/ / kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu yellow|Kao}}/ / muteppou na mama ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? kodomo no you ni massara ni... #006eff|Hit}}/ / shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou yellow|Kao}}/ nani mo dekinai yellow|Kao}}/ chanto dekinai greenyellow|Nat}}/ nani mo dekinai greenyellow|Nat}}/ sugu ni dekinai ame wa yanda kaze wa yanda mita koto no nai hikari ga sasu yo #006eff|Hit}}/ / ima ga toki da yellow|Kao}}/ / kimi wa umarekawatta Beginner! |-|Kanji= 昨日までの経験とか 知識なんか荷物なだけ 風はいつも通り過ぎて 後に何も残さないよ 新 しい道を探せ! 他人の地図を広げるな! 伏せた目を上げた時に 0 になるんだ 僕らは夢見てるか? 未来を信じているか? 怖いもの知らず 身の程知らず 無鉄砲なまま 今 僕らは夢見てるか? 子どものようにまっさらに… 支配された鎖 は引きちぎろう Change your mind Change your mind 何も知らなくていい Beginner! 失敗して 恥をかいて 傷ついたこと トラウマになって あんな思い 2度と嫌だと 賢 くなった大人たちよ チャレンジは馬鹿げたこと リスク 回避するように 愚かな計算して何を守るの? 僕らは生きているか? 明日も生きていたいか? わかったふりして 知ったかぶりで 夢も久しぶり そう 僕らは生きているか? 命無駄にしてないか? 脈 を打つ鼓動を今 感じろ! Stand up! Together! 生まれた日 思い出せ! 誰もが Beginner! Stand up! Right away! 初めから 簡単に 上手くは行かねえ Stand up! Together! 最初に戻ればいい もいちど Beginner! Stand up! Right away! 開き直って 開き直って どうにかなるさ 古いページは破り捨てろ さあ 始めようぜ! We can be reborn all the time 僕らは夢見てるか? 未来を信じているか? 怖いもの知らず 身の程知らず 無鉄砲なまま 今 僕らは夢見てるか? 子どものようにまっさらに… 支配された鎖 は引きちぎろう 何もできない ちゃんとできない それがどうした? 僕らは若いんだ 何もできない すぐにできない だから僕らに可能性があるんだ 雨は止んだ 風は止んだ 見たことのない 光 が差すよ 今が時だ 君は生まれ変わった Beginner! |-|English + CC= yellow|Kao}}/ / All the experiences you made until yesterday yellow|Kao}}/ / And your knowledge are only a burden #006eff|Hit}}/ / The wind will always pass by #006eff|Hit}}/ / And leave nothing behind magenta|Ake}}/ Look for a new road! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Don't open someone else's map! yellow|Kao}}/ When you raise your eyes that were looking at the ground yellow|Kao}}/ / you'll become zero Are we dreaming? Are we believing in future? yellow|Kao}}/ / Afraid of nothing, careless of what's our place yellow|Kao}}/ / As reckless as we are Are we dreaming now? We should be as brand new as a child... #006eff|Hit}}/ / Let's tear off the chains that controlled us Change your mind Change your mind We don't need to know anything Beginner! yellow|Kao}}/ / Adults failed and felt ashamed yellow|Kao}}/ / And suffering has become their trauma #006eff|Hit}}/ / Thinking they don't want to feel such pain again #006eff|Hit}}/ / They have become smart magenta|Ake}}/ Challenges are laughed upon greenyellow|Nat}}/ What are you protecting yellow|Kao}}/ with your silly calculations yellow|Kao}}/ / In order to avoid risks? Are we alive? Do we want to be alive tomorrow? #006eff|Hit}}/ / We pretend we understand, we feign a knowing look #006eff|Hit}}/ / While we haven't dreamed in a long while Yeah, are we alive? Aren't we wasting our life? yellow|Kao}}/ / Feel now the rhythm pulsing through your veins! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Together! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Right away! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Together! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Stand up! Right away! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Tear away the old page greenyellow|Nat}}/ / / Come on, let's begin! We can be reborn all the time Are we dreaming? Are we believing in future? yellow|Kao}}/ / Afraid of nothing, careless of what's our place yellow|Kao}}/ / As reckless as we are Are we dreaming now? We should be as brand new as a child... #006eff|Hit}}/ / Let's tear off the chains that controlled us yellow|Kao}}/ I can't do anything yellow|Kao}}/ I can't do it well greenyellow|Nat}}/ I can't do anything greenyellow|Nat}}/ I can't do it right away The rain has stopped The wind has stopped A light we've never seen before Is shining #006eff|Hit}}/ / Now's the time yellow|Kao}}/ / You are a reborn Beginner! Love Together! Romaji + CC= |-|Kanji= 忘れないわ　今日までの 素敵なこの道を 好きよ　好き　大好き また会えるよね わがままかな　こんな決心 文句一つ言わずに　愛してくれるあなた 笑顔の影　涙の源（もと） 青春の裏側も　全部が私 本当に幼かったけど 忘れちゃいないわよ 忘れちゃいないわよ 時が過ぎ　それぞれの 道に向かって行く だからこそ　この瞬間 宝物だよ 迷ったのは　真実だけど こんなに悩んだのは　本当に初めてだよ 小さな駅も　大きな街も 初めて行った外国も　楽しかったね 誰かのうわさ話って すぐ忘れちゃうけど すぐ忘れちゃうけど 忘れないわ　今日までの 素敵なこの道を 好きよ　好き　大好き また会えるよね 時が過ぎ　それぞれの 道に向かって行く だからこそ　この瞬間 宝物だよ 忘れないわ　今日までの 素敵なこの道を 好きよ　好き　大好き また会えるよね |-|English= TBA Kioku no Meiro Romaji + CC= Ah Amai jikan wa toorisugita wa Mukashi no mukashi no hanashi Ima wa koredemo shiawase nano yo Yasashii kareshi mo suki yo Amai kuchizuke anata no nioi Kioku no naka kara kienai Ima no kareshi wa shiranai koto yo Mainichi tanoshiku shiteru |-|Kanji= 甘い口付け　あなたの匂い 記憶の中から消えない この先もずっとあなたが消えないの 今の彼氏は知らないことよ 毎日楽しくしてる それでもあなたがこの胸で優しい いつも待っていたわ 真夜中の電話の音が うれしかったのよ 会いに来てくれたわ 電話切ると同時に Ah　抱きしめた夜 会話をするように 口付けをしてたわ 人間と言う ぬくもりを感じた　Ah 甘い時間は　通り過ぎたわ 昔の昔の話 この先もきっと　あなたの夢を見る 今は　これでも幸せなのよ やさしい彼氏も好きよ あなたよりずっと会いにきてくれる 涙で眠れない 寂しい夜もあった Ah　若かった日々 たまに食事すると かわいいところばかりで Ah　全部チャラね 小旅行も行った コンサートにも行った 誕生日に ケーキ作ってくれた 甘い時間は　通り過ぎたわ 昔の昔の話 この先もきっと　あなたの夢を見る 今は　これでも幸せなのよ やさしい彼氏も好きよ あなたよりずっと会いにきてくれる 甘い口付け　あなたの匂い 記憶の中から消えない この先もずっとあなたが消えないの 今の彼氏は知らないことよ 毎日楽しくしてる それでもあなたがこの胸で優しい |-|English= A sweet kiss, the scent of you They won't leave my memories Never will you disappear from my mind My current boyfriend knows nothing of it I have fun with him every day But, even so, you are so gentle inside of my heart I had always been waiting for it So when the phone rang during midnight I was so happy You came to visit me That night when you embraced me Ah, as soon as we ended the call You gave me kisses That were like conversations I had felt what the warmth Known as a human was, ah I've passed that sweet time by It's just a distant, distant thing I will surely dream of you forevermore But now, even though I'm like this, I'm happy I also love my gentle boyfriend He comes to see me more than you ever did I had nights Where I cried and couldn't sleep Ah, I was so young then Sometimes, after a meal You'd just be full of cuteness Ah, so I forgave you for everything We went on short trips We went to concerts, too And for my birthday You made me a cake I've passed that sweet time by It's just a distant, distant thing I will surely dream of you forevermore But now, even though I'm like this, I'm happy I also love my gentle boyfriend He comes to see me more than you ever did A sweet kiss, the scent of you They won't leave my memories Never will you disappear from my mind My current boyfriend knows nothing of it I have fun with him every day But, even so, you are so gentle inside of my heart The Power Romaji + CC= Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? #006eff|Hit}}/ Shifuku toka dasai KUSE shite #8A2BE2|Say}}/ OSHARE unchiku mechakucha kataru #006eff|Hit}}/ Nippon demo sokosoko datta no ni Sekai toka honki de katatteru Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? #006eff|Hit}}/ Taiyou ni te ga todoku hodo #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Shusse shitatte ii keredo #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi no koto nakashita hi ni wa Donzoko made tsukiawaseru kara Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Kodawari mo toku ni nai kuse #006eff|Hit}}/ BURANDOhin bakka burasageteru #006eff|Hit}}/ Jimoto de wa tomodachi ooi kedo Sekai demo tomodachi tsukureru no? Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Gosenzo ga nidomi suru hodo #006eff|Hit}}/ SEREBU ni nattatte ii keredo #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi no koto bujoku shita nara Ashita nante mou konai kara #006eff|Hit}}/ Taiyou ni te ga todoku hodo #006eff|Hit}}/ Shusse shitatte ii keredo #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Watashi no koto nakashita hi ni wa Donzoko made tsukiawaseru kara Sakutto sekai habataku Mecha idai na chikara Sakutto sekai habataku Sonna Power wa ikaga!? |-|Kanji= さくっと世界羽ばたく めちゃ偉大な力 さくっと世界羽ばたく そんなPowerはいかが！？ 私服とかださいクセして オシャレ蘊蓄めちゃくちゃ語る 日本でもそこそこだったのに 世界とか本気で語ってる 話だけ聞いてると 実現しちゃいそうで やってるのを見てると もしかすりゃと思う 深いね　深いね わけわからぬ夢 辛いね　辛いね そこがセクシーでもある 遊ぼうよ 仕事邪魔するよ 遊ぼうよ 時間は作りなさい さくっと世界羽ばたく めちゃ偉大な力 さくっと世界羽ばたく そんなPowerはいかが！？ 太陽に手が届く程 出世したって良いけれど 私の事泣かした日には どん底まで付き合わせるから さくっと世界羽ばたく めちゃ偉大な力 さくっと世界羽ばたく そんなPowerはいかが！？ こだわりも特にないくせ ブランド品ばっかぶら下げてる 地元では友達多いけど 世界でも友達作れるの？ 話だけ聞いてると 実現しちゃいそうで やってるのを見てると もしかすりゃと思う 深いね　深いね 根拠聞かせてよ 辛いね　辛いね 野望が無謀でも こっち来てよ 仕事は終わりよ こっち来てよ 時間は作りなさい さくっと世界羽ばたく めちゃ偉大な力 さくっと世界羽ばたく そんなPowerはいかが！？ ご先祖が二度見する程 セレブになったって良いけれど 私のこと侮辱したなら 明日なんてもう来ないから 太陽に手が届く程 出世したって良いけれど 私の事泣かした日には どん底まで付き合わせるから さくっと世界羽ばたく めちゃ偉大な力 さくっと世界羽ばたく そんなPowerはいかが！？ |-|English= TBA Category:Lyrics Category:Tengoku no Kaihō Category:AS018